Corinthians 13:48
by Kittyprydex1
Summary: When Duncan and Gwen realize their love for eachother on TDWT, what will become of Trent and Courtney? Will They realize they had always been with the wrong person? And can they put the competition second to their feelings? CxT Some DxG. First fic! Bnice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I can't believe this. He dumped me for _her! _I mean I am perfect in every way! What is she? Just some arrogant Goth girl that just decided to switch boyfriends! Well I Courtney Pryde will not stand for it!

It was 10:12 in the morning and I had been thinking about Duncan all night. I will admit I am upset, but also hurt and shocked! I thought we had something! He deserved to get pushed off the plane in Egypt. I am mostly pissed at Gwen. She put her Goth girl hooks into him! Not to mention she started treating Trent like chopped liver. Not like I care about him or anything, Why would I worry about anyone except me, myself, and I? It's just sad that someone else got sucked into this fiasco. At least my team was winning, even if having Gwen on my team is distracting. In fact I think she is waking up.

I let out an annoyed huff before saying "Maybe if you hadn't snuck in your phone to text Duncan all night you would wake up earlier! You could seriously be hurting our team's chances of winning!" Of course she met my eyes with a blank stare.

"Don't be mad just because Duncan wanted to be with his true love instead of someone who drops his ass for a million big ones."

Okay, I admit that was harsh and I totally regret it! Besides she knows I apologized after the show, I did what I had to do to support Duncan and I. "At least I didn't dump my boyfriend for nothing but loving and cherishing me!" Okay, so that got her mad, which also shows that she knows it's true. I'm always right. Right?

"Whatever B! All is fair in Love and War. I love Duncan, which I doubt you ever did. Sorry but I will not give up happiness for my fear of you."

Hearing enough, I stormed out of first class to join the losers. As usual Lindsey and Bridgette were falling over Alejandro , with Bridgette occasionally stating " I- I have a boyfriend!" I Think I just felt Geoff's pain. Tyler, being the sad puppy he is, was trying to get Lindsiot's attention. Leshawna was talking with DJ while playing with Harold's Num-yo, almost as if he was worth missing. Heather was, as usual, trying to get close to Sierra, who was only paying attention to Cody. Noah and Izzy were arguing about Noah's incident with Cody from season 1. As if I cared about what everyone was doing, the least they could do is strike up good conversation.

Just as I was about to nag them about this a loud, annoying, and familiar voice blasted through the speakers making me dread the day I was born. Remember Courtney, It's a MILLION DOLLARS!


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning slaves! I hope your ready for today's _cool_ challenge! Trust me by cool I mean ice cold! Welcome to Yukon!"

I didn't believe I could feel anymore depressed until those words rang into my ears. Yukon! It's like negative 20 with a negative 30 wind chill! I am so having a talk with Chris and my lawyers. No way can teenagers be forced through this kind of torture.

"Hope you guys weren't planning on Malibu. Seriously, that would suck." Chris stated.

"Hey! Where are our snowsuits? We could die without them!" Heather quickly spat joined by other contestant's complaints.

" Oh you know what? The producers and I ordered them a little late but in 3 to 6 weeks I will be sure to hand them out." Chris smiled happily.

This is so unprofessional. At least Gwen is freezing her but off more than I am. She totally deserves it. Anyway, these challenges can't possibly be safe in these conditions. I felt like an ice cream that was left in the freezer to long. But I can't let that stop me. Focus on the game and the money Courtney! Nothing and no one else matters from now on and forever!

"Your first challenge for the day is ice shard jumping! Won't that be fun! When finished you will jump on dog sleds to pick up your teammates at the checkpoints. Oh and I forgot to mention, One of you has to be the sled dog! See you later lucky ducks!" Chris quickly sped away probably to enjoy hot chocolate the jerk.

Everyone immediately began to hop over the ice flows. I noticed Bridgette getting mad help from Alejandro, Geoff will not be happy but hey, relationships suck. Seeing as most were going it solo or teaming up I quickly hopped along to join Heather by the sleds at the exact same time.

"Well, looks like you are the dog Courtney!" Heather proudly stated.

"What are you talking about? We got here at the exact same time you pull the damn sled!" Just as Heather was about to protest, Chris sped up to settle the disagreement. Finally some justice.

"Sorry, Courtney but since C comes before H in the alphabet, I'm afraid you have to pull the sled. Dems the rules!" Why do I ever put the smallest of faith in Chris?

"You heard him Courtney. It's not like I can change the alphabet. Now mush! We are already behind!" Heather said. Just as I was about to retort Heather pulled out a whip from her butt and commanded me to move!

**Courtney Confessional**

"A Whip! No one and I mean no one whips Courtney Pryde! Especially not Heather! Oh she will get it. Just wait until this day is over! I excel in getting revenge and making others wish they were dead!"

**End of Confessional**


	3. Chapter 3

After going to pick up our teammates , I had to take a breather and stopped by Bridgette who was weirdly making out with a pole. Just as I was about to start off again, Chris interrupted.

"This looks like a great opportunity for a song! You guys probably thought I had forgotten huh?"

Fine let's just get this over with. This is sabotage! Bridgette isn't even on our team. This is wasting our precious time! We are already behind! I got out of my harness and preformed quickly.

**Bridgette**: The strings in my heart are a tangled mess!(Ooh,mess!) It feeling so hard jumping out of my chest!(Ohh,chest!) I try to fit two men in my soul!(Ohh,soul) I ended up stuck to a pole!

** Choir: **She got stuck, should've of ducked, worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole, Ohh wa ohh!

** Bridgette: **I felt for every little thing that he said!(Ohh,said) And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled!(Ohh,sled) Now he's gone , I'm still stuck in this place!(Ohh,place) Will someone pour warm water down my face!

** Choir:** She got stuck, should've of ducked, waste of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole, Ohh, wa ohh! Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!

Well that was weird but hey, I love to sing on television. I felt bad because we had to leave Bridgette there but her loss is my gain. One less contestant to beat. As we were making our way to the finish line our confidence was lost as we realized we were in last place. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot had narrowly escaped second my using Owen's weight and had gotten first. Team Victory was shocked but still satisfied with being second.

"I can't believe I did all that hard work for nothing!" heather exclaimed.

All I could do was glare at her being so out of breath from lugging her ass around this stupid place. If Chris hadn't made us stop to sing we could have at least gotten second!

As the other teams were celebrating, Chris strode up. Ugh. He was probably going to tell us to pack our bags just in case we were canned tonight.

"Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot wins it! As for Team Victory, I will see your butts at elimination tonight!"

"What!" All the Victories cried in unison, "We got second place, we crossed the finish line!"

Chris looked unfazed. "Yes, but you did not fully complete the challenge. You failed to pick up Bridgette and so your doom was sealed from the beginning!"

Oh sweet mercy! We're safe! I had a feeling Bridgette was not going to be with us tomorrow morning. Bye Bye Bridge!

We went back aboard to relax, even though we no longer dominated first class. If you stayed in regular seating you would do anything to win. The seats were ripped and hard as boulders. Plus when you sat down you sunk in and finally stopped trying to sit comfortably. Worst part is There are no seatbelts! If I die this season Chris and the Total Drama Producers are going to be working at Taco Bell for the rest of their lives!

We were all waking up from short naps when what was left of Team Victory was left. As I predicted, Bridgette was gone.

Just as I was about to boast about my prediction Chris's voice blasted through the speakers, possibly erasing hearing ability in my right ear.

"All contestants, please report to the cargo hold. I have a surprise for all of you!"

Oh, Crap.


	4. Chapter 4

This can't be good. Chris's surprises usually consist of something, torturous, unfair, uncomfortable, or all of the above. I could tell by his evil smirk. As we all made our way to the cargo hold I could have sworn I saw a shadow in the shape of Ezekiel. This game is really getting to my head.

"Alright contestants," Chris started "Are you ready to find out what is behind these boxes?"

His question was followed my groans and mumbling from everyone. Including Me.

"It hurts our ratings that Team Victory has such few teammates now, and we're only at the fourth episode! So as a treat I am bringing back Trent and Duncan!"

Gwen and I glared at each other sharply, knowing what this meant. I would obviously try to win Duncan back, and succeed, while she was stuck with lovesick Trent. Things were finally going my way. I waved flirtatiously at Duncan only to be met by a disgusted looks from both him and Gwen. Gwen's attention was grasped slightly as Trent waved friendly to her. She waved back awkwardly, probably to just be polite. Duncan quickly showed jealousy and made a fist at Trent. Maybe this would be harder than I thought. All at once the pain I had felt when Duncan hooked up with Gwen came flooding back and punched me in the gut. Seeing my hurt expression, Gwen smirked in my direction. Bitch.

"Alright, that is the only announcement, go do whatever it is you guys do and inform our new guest about the show," Chris said motioning toward Trent.

Everyone quickly scurried out of the hold, eager to be far away from Chris. On their way out Gwen and Duncan rolled their eyes at me and left holding hands. I was too depressed to move from my spot and soon only Trent and I were left. He probably didn't have anywhere to go considering everyone thought he was obsessed and Gwen had thoroughly rejected him. He didn't seem to acknowledge my presence, and just sat down on the hard floor in deep thought.

" You know, you are going to get canned if you don't socialize or try your best," I said trying to break the silence. What was I doing? I should be talking him down not up! This pathetic attitude of his would have been perfect to take advantage of and get rid of another player. Too Late now. Ugh!

All he did was look up at me and after a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"Why socialize, if I can't socialize with Gwen?"

Without thinking I sat down across from him, somehow interested in his point of reasoning.

"There are other girls you know."

"Not like her."

"Oh and that's a bad thing? Trent, not like I care about you or anything, but she voted you off last season, broke up with you, and got together with another guy. How can you even stand to look at her?"

"I just thought she was the one. Guess not. Courtney, not that I care or anything, but shouldn't you be yelling at me for letting her go and steal Duncan away?"

His words hurt, and honestly maybe they should have. It was like me to bitch at someone that they were the cause of my misery. For once in my life I think I felt a twinge of guilt. I guess my face must have shown it because now Trent had that sweet sorry look on his face.

"Sorry Courtney, I am just a little depressed about this whole situation."

"Me too. The only reason I even came back for season 2 was to win the money for Duncan and I. Fine, most of my plans involved me with the money, but some plans also involved Duncan and I."

"That's the same reason I did it. For Gwen and I. I wouldn't mind being kicked off now."

"Really? For me I feel even more compelled to win. To prove I wasn't just some girl who you could abandon and she would fall apart."

"I guess so. But now I have no motivation to win."

"Well find something. What about your career in music? Or when you find your real true love?"

"I based my songs on my emotions, and I doubt people are going to want to hear sad love songs."

"Well then think about finding your real true love and how you will be able to support her when you find her."

I had no idea why this was happening. I am sealing my doom if I bring Trent's competitive side out again. Also, why am I smiling at him and acting nice? I should just get up and leave. But for some reason I just couldn't move. Why am I here when Duncan is up there?

"Thanks Courtney. I think I might try. Anyway, what have I got to lose besides a million dollars?" He grinned at me.

I giggled. _I giggled._ I never do that! Ever! Maybe I was just in a good mood for getting all emotion that off my chest. It shouldn't happen again. As soon as I walk away I am in it to win it Courtney again. But why did I not feel proud of it?


	5. Chapter 5

Well that kindness didn't last long. Before we even landed at our next destination, New York, I was already screaming at everyone including Trent and Duncan.

"I can't believe this! How could we loose! I happen to like winning, but apparently you all hate it!"

"Yo drama queen, shut up. It's not like anyone who matters is even listening to you" snapped Duncan.

Over the night Gwen and Duncan had given me several unrespectful words of annoyance. Plus I couldn't get to bed with them talking and making out all night long. It made me sick. Fortunately and unfortunately, Trent was on the other side of the plane and could not hear their conversations. So he did not have to be depressed was the good thing, the bad thing was I had no one who understood to complain to and had to keep all my anger bottled up.

"Whatever maybe if you had not stayed up with your girlfriend all night, I would be in a more pleasant mood."

"When have you ever been in a pleasant mood?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Go bother someone else Courtney, we aren't together anymore and I don't need to put up with you." Duncan said turning back to Gwen to spite me.

Again I felt that hurt feeling in my gut. Only losers get it! Not me! This is all Gwen's fault. Duncan will hopefully soon realize this and come running back to me. I am Courtney Pryde after all. After standing there looking at Gwen and Duncan in shock, Gwen gave me a quick rude stare, signally me to leave. Normally I would have protested, but I needed coffee, which was on the other side of the plane. I turned around with as much dignity I had left, and walked away. As I reached the coffee stand, Trent was eating a stale muffin, his glum facial expression had not wavered since last night. Not wanting a repeat of vulnerability and understanding I had encountered last time I talked to him, I started to turn around forgetting my coffee.

"Hey Courtney, sleep well?" Trent said noticing me. It was too late. I was about to start talking to him when…

"Good Morning contestants! I hope you all slept well. Not. As you know today we will be tackling New York, New York!" Chris shouted as if he were miles away and not in the very same room.

Trent and I rolled are eyes at the same time and smiled slightly at each other. I was just being polite, actually relieved there was someone left on this plane that didn't hate my guts. Like I care what people think of me. But it is nice to have an advantage in this sick game.

Without any explanation we were asked to get into a raft. Without warning, or life vests, we fell from the plane into the water surrounding The Statue of Liberty. Everyone was ecstatic, especially Lindsey, who was raving about all the shops and designers. As soon as we stepped of the raft Chris explained the challenge. We must race through central park, jump on a raft with our team to Turtle Pond, bob for an apple, and return to Chris as fast as possible.

"So where are the carriages?" Leshawna asked.

"Up there" Chris stated simply.

Oh shit! The carriages were on the tips of the statue's crown. This can't be legal at all. How are we supposed to get up there? Just then I noticed 3 ropes for each team to climb up. Ugh. This was not going to be fun.

Fortunately, my team got up the rope pretty fast and were just struggling to hoist Sierra up. Once she was safely on top, Heather surprisingly offered to get the carriage. She's just trying to manipulate Sierra I figure. While watching Heather, I noticed Gwen blow a kiss in Duncan's direction making me want to push her off the statue. But that would risk my chances of winning, and emotions were not getting in my way. Trent had obviously seen to, as he was looking down frowning. I quickly walked over to him while the others weren't looking.

"Don't let it bother you Trent, remember what we talked about."

"I know but it's not like forgetting your first real relationship is easy."

I didn't say so, but I agreed with him. I felt the same pain he did, but unlike him I could keep on a confident face.

"I should get back to my team. We don't want to risk getting kicked off."

"You're probably right. So, I'll talk to you… later? He said unsure and awkwardly.

I should have said no way, and that I didn't socialize with lovesick losers. But something inside me compelled me to say

"Definatley."I smiled

**Gwen's POV**

After I blew Duncan a kiss I decided our team was well ahead, and could talk to him for a bit.

"Hey babe" he said when he saw me coming.

"Hey yourself."

Just as I was about kiss him I noticed Courtney and Trent talking. They weren't even arguing. Who could stand to speak to Courtney? If anything Trent should hate her because I do. I know he is still hung up on me and would agree with me no matter what.

"Hey what's going on there?" I asked confused. Duncan turned to where I was gesturing.

" You know Courtney, probably just some stupid plan to spite us by pretending to be nice to your ex."

"Yeah, you're probably right. How pathetic. We should probably tell her we know and expose her. Then everyone will officially hate her."

"Not a bad idea, but lets wait a few more challenges. Just so we have more evidence, we can even make it our own personal joke for a while."

"Awesome." Finally some justice.

**Back to Courtney's POV**

As I ran back to my team, Heather had just gotten her and the carriage to safety. Cody soon hopped in and we were off running through Central Park. _Ding Ding Ding! _ Oh no, the musical number queue!

_What's not to love about New York City! The taxies honk out of New York ditty! The crime is high, the pigeons fly! What's not to love about New York! The lights are brighter, the fun is funner, the bagels are bageler and the bums are bummer! The dirt and grine make every alley shine! What's not to love about New York! Oops! The stores and the fashion! Big shows where stars cash-in! It's crazy cause' the city never sleeps! Dance Break! ~ For the love of dance, stop! Subway trains and the hustle-bustle! Cappuccinos are the mobsters tustle! And pretzels stands for all us pretzel fans! What's not to love, what's not to love, what's not to love about New York! _

Well now that that's over, I think I can see the rafts! We jumped on, excited to be in first place. But the confidence faded away as Heather realized we left Cody behind and had to turn back when we finally picked him up, all the other teams zoomed pass us. I was getting really annoyed now. Even more when I realized we had to go through the sewer to get to Turtle Pond. Oh, and did I mention the giant alligator in the water!

We made it out, barely before the alligator chopped us with his teeth. Chris was highly amused, and even sent Chef to make the alligator sign a waver so he could air it on T.V.

We sent Sierra in to bob for these humongous apples, and she surprisingly had no trouble at all. I looked at the other teams menacingly, seeing how they were far behind. I did feel a little bad for DJ though, considering he was being attacked my turtles.

My team ran to the finish, easily claiming victory. I glanced over at Trent, who was giving me a thumbs up.


	6. Chapter 6

My feet felt like needles had been pushed in them one at a time. I was sitting at what had become my usual spot where no one dare disturbed me. Duncan and Gwen had gone down to a more secluded area to do I don't want to know what. No one was eliminated last night, so everything felt the same. It least I hadn't moved down in the competition, but I didn't move up either.

"Hey Courtney! What are you doing?" Trent had come along and seen me.

"Just thinking. Trying not to think about what Gwen and Duncan are doing in the unused cargo hold" I said sadly.

"Oh. I see. What did you get for your reward?" Trent said trying to change the subject and recover his fallen face, bringing it back to a grin.

"Psh. Nothing but apples, candy, and a meat grinder. Which Heather threw out the plane."

Trent laughed. "That's not surprising."

"Yeah but as long as I am still in it for the real prize, the small rewards don't matter."

"What is the real prize?"

"What do you mean? I was talking about the million."

"I thought you were trying to get Duncan back."

"I-I am. I just, um. Y-Your not, I mean." Great I sounded like an idiot. But I was at a loss for words. What was I here for. I had originally been here to get close to Duncan. But I did become obsessed with the money. Enough to leave Duncan with a broken ankle.

"Sorry for the personal question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

I wanted to tell Trent how much I appreciated his understanding, and how I thought he was becoming my friend. Come on, I'm Courtney Pryde! I will speak my mind!

"Trent, I just wanted to tell you-" Just then all the happiness that had been there left my heart. Gwen and Duncan had come through the door to the sleeping area in which Gwen Duncan, and I share. Trent turned to see the problem and froze as well. We stared at each other for a moment until Duncan opened his mouth.

"Well what's going on here?"

"Nothing, I am just talking" Trent retorted.

"Yeah sure. Courtney doesn't talk to losers."

"That explains why she doesn't talk to you!"

"I wouldn't care if she talked to me! I have a totally hot girlfriend now! You know, the one you couldn't hang onto!"

Trent was about to tackle Duncan, so I grabbed his arm to stop him. Gwen had to do the same Duncan.

"What's with you Courtney? Sad I stole your boyfriend so now your stealing my ex? You're being childish!" Gwen snapped. Just then realization hit me.

"You know what? I couldn't care less about you anymore! Either of you! You deserve each other! For your information, I talk to Trent because he is my friend and it means everything to me!" Without waiting for their response I grabbed Trent and walked away from their unconvinced faces.

I dragged Trent to the cargo hold where we had first really talked. I stopped and slumped down on the floor. After a few moments, he broke the silence.

"Did you really mean that?"

"What?"

"Did you really mean it when you said you were over him?"

"Yes, I want to be with someone who loves me not someone who was forced to."

"I think I'm over Gwen now to. After seeing them together, I realized I wanted to be loved in return as well."

There were more silent pauses. I finally decided to be brave, even if I came on too strong.

"I also meant what I said about you."

"What?"

"You are the closest thing to a friend I have on the entire show! Maybe even the world! It means a lot to me, whether you feel the same way or not."

Trent just looked at me and I could not read his expression. He stood up without a word. That was it I've lost him too. Why am I such a bitch? I hung my head low no longer wanting to look at him. When he unexpectedly reached out his hand to help me up.

"I am not the closest thing you have to a friend Courtney. I am your friend" he and I grinned brightly while I took his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

We were off to our next destination. It would take a while to get there, probably because of all the fuel this plane needs. I mostly talk to Trent on the plane, with usual snaps from Gwen or Duncan. Whatever. Trent and I were having a small breakfast in the corner I called home for the competition. We were mostly getting to know each other, considering we never really associated the past 2 seasons.

"Favorite color?" Trent asked

"Definitely burnt sienna."

"Cool I always was more into earthy tones, my favorite is a dark green or mocha."

"Favorite past time?" Trent asked.

"Right now? Probably talking to you. I am not a liked person around here."

"I can't understand why."

"Really? I think it's pretty obvious. I'm a bitch." I soon sported a low frown. However his smile got brighter.

"Trust me that is the farthest thing that comes to mind when I think of you. You are just hard to understand. I'm glad I was lucky enough to get to know you better."

"Thanks. No one has ever said that about me before."

"And it's such a big shocker" Gwen had just walked in to hear the last part of our conversation. I immediately tensed up. I was getting tired of these daily squabbles. Can't I ever get some peace? I would sell my soul for just half an hour. To my _luck _Duncan just walked in. Now is the time Chris chooses not to interrupt?

"Well isn't it the new besties" Duncan mocked.

"Shut up" I said calmly.

"What are you going to do sue me?"

"I am above that, I just want some peace and quiet."

"Wow, your asking me, your one true love to leave your presence? I thought you still wanted, oops! Scratch that, _needed me." _Duncan grinned with pleasure at my heartache and embarrassment.

"Leave her alone" Trent stood up in front to me to come to my defense. I was beyond grateful. Instead of Duncan, Gwen answered his semi-threat.

"Come on Trent, You know you are still hung up on me to. I am usually not one to be mean to you but I will if it involves her. She is probably just using you like she does everyone else. I am just warning you. She is not your friend. You should thank me."

"I won't thank you for anything ever again except for one thing. Thank you for dumping me. It made me realize that I wasn't the one with the problem, it was _you."_

Gwen's mouth hung open at a loss for words. I can't believe he just said that! I was actually proud! Trent helped me up and we went down to the cargo hold, our new place for personal conversations. There were no or little cameras down there. But no doubt the rest of the world just witnessed a whole mouthful of drama, and it better hold them over for a long time. As soon as we were down in the hold, I turned around and did something totally unlike me. I hugged Trent.

"Oh my gosh! That was incredible, what you just said. Thank you for coming to my rescue also." I squeezed him tighter.

**Trent's POV**

Is she hugging me? I suddenly felt my face get hot, but regained my cool and hugged her back tightly. Who knew Courtney Pryde would be my best friend?

"Oh it was nothing," I said trying to be modest as my blush crept back.

"Ugh. Don't say that! You stood up to both of them without regret! Why you would waste that on me I'm not sure, but you did!"

"I _used_ it on you because you are my best friend and we have to protect each other. I know if that was me in your place you would have come to my defense with a whole army!"

When we pulled apart we looked into each other's eyes on accident and we froze. Most would say it's awkward when that happens but for some reason it was enjoyable and brightened my mood ten fold. Courtney turned around quickly trying to hide a blush, but I had caught a slight glimpse of it. Wait a minute, Courtney couldn't like me? Could she? Could I like her? Sure she was smart, a great strategist, courageous, beautiful. Did I just say beautiful? Sure I had always thought she was attractive but I never thought genuinely to myself that she was beautiful.

"So, you want to just stay down here until we land?" Courtney asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Um, s-sure. That would be good. Great. I mean Excellent. I mean-" Courtney giggled at my blabbering. Great, real smooth Trent, you could talk to her 5 minutes ago then you realize you like her and it all goes down the toilet. Good-bye coolness and calmness. I better not start acting like I did when I liked Gwen. Courtney is way to important for me to slip up again.

"I get it you would like to stay down here. So where did we leave off? Oh, yeah! Tell me about your family" Courtney said very intrigued.

I smiled what I thought was the biggest I had ever sported. Already I was thinking of writing a song about her. Why do I always fall hard? And for some reason, this time it felt good. Great. I mean excellent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Courtney's POV**

I don't know how much longer I can be on this plane. It felt like we were traveling to the end of the world. At least Trent is here to keep me through it, but he was sleeping in today so I had to listen to Gwen and Duncan's conversation. They noticed my boredom and decided to mess with me.

"Why don't you go talk to your new friend Courtney? Or did he discover the truth about you to and leave?" Duncan said.

"He is sleeping in and you should to if you want energy for the competition."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Gwen asked joining the conversation.

"If finishing this competition means getting to be far away from you then yes, I take it seriously."

I really didn't feel like talking, and fortunately Trent came through the door before Gwen was about to continue.

"Hey Court."

"Have a nice nap? It's like almost 2:00."

"So I stayed up a little late last night. Half of it is your fault because I was talking to you."

"Hello? What are we invisible?" Gwen said motioning to her and Duncan.

"You might as well be." I heard Trent mutter under his breath. I had to suppress a laugh.

"You want to get some breakfast Court? I'm not in the mood for this today."

"I'd love to."

Without another word to Gwen and Duncan I stood up and followed Trent out the door. I know I only became his best friend a few days ago but I can't help but feel fantastic around him. But I should just give this up, he could never return any romantic feelings.

"Where do you think Chris is taking us?" Trent asked.

"Probably somewhere with awful weather, and stupid accents." I said making Trent laugh.

"You're probably right. That is so depressing."

"This whole show is depressing. Well with the exception of you and the chance for a million."

"Yeah I know. Hopefully we make it far in the game. I hope you don't get voted off before me I would be devastated."

Did he just say he'd be devastated? Maybe he meant it in a more strategist or friendly way. Me gone would weaken his chance of being in the game. After all, the most important thing is winning.

Isn't it?

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I am waiting for tonight's new episode to continue writing. Then I promise the chapter will be longer. Check back tomorrow! Maybe tonight if I'm lucky. **


	9. Chapter 9

One of the great things about winning, sitting in first class. Gwen and I were enjoying Swiss chocolate. Cody was asleep (sucking his thumb) while Heather and Sierra were off talking. I was enjoying life and finally having a peaceful moment with Gwen, when

"Vello my veinerschnitzels! Please head to the Cargo hold!" Chris's voice rang in over the intercom.

Everyone started to get up with groans and annoyance. I ran to Trent's side and grabbed his arm, careful not to get lost in the quickly moving crowd.

"Did you see from your window? We're in the Alps!" Trent said.

"Really? I always wanted to visit here! Too bad Chris gets to ruin my first time."

Soon everyone was gathered in the hold, questioning what was going on.

_Fling!_

Oh my gosh! What does one do when falling from the sky! AAHHHHHHHHH!

Thankfully, I landed in soft snow along with everyone else. I helped Trent out of the waist deep snow he landed in, and saw Chris flying above our heads.

"Velcome to Germany! I think this would be a good time for a musical number, but remember you're in avalanche territory so you might want to keep it down." Chris whispered.

_Noah: Keep it down so I can win the loot _

_Owen: Try, I will, but I still gotta fart, NO TOOT! _

_Heather: Toot on, but you're still out of luck _

_You suck the lemon chuck _

_Gwen: Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout! _

_Courtney: I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane! _

_Alejandro: When, you… _

_Don't hold back and leave the pack _

_Truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you _

_LeShawna: Swimming in your eyes _

_It's butterflies _

_And suddenly there's nothing I can do _

_Sorry, Harold _

_Lindsay: Wait… something's itching in my brain _

_Someone's back in the game! _

_My former flame! _

_And Tyler is your name! _

_The Tyler, just the same old Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler _

_Back you came! _

_Tyler: You remember me? _

_Oh, she remembers me! _

_YEEEEESSSSSSS!_

I can't believe he just did that. Everyone was staring in awe as part of a snowy mountain began to crumple heading right for us. Oh no! AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Awesome!" I heard Chris laugh. I really hate him.

Getting back to the challenge we began climbing a hill to get to Chris's first little game. Everyone was still catching a breath, so only Lindsey was talking, mostly about how Tyler was back. I had to admit it was kind of sweet. When we got to the top of the hill there were giant piles of meat waiting for us.

"Don't think of this as raw meat, but raw building material. Your challenge is to grind meat into a huge German sausage, and use it to ride down that hill." Chris said while gesturing to a non-deadly, snowy hill. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

" Oh did I say that hill? I meant _that_ hill!" Chris directed us to a Jagged and crumply looking mountain. Chris 1, Me 0.

I can't believe Heather gave away our meat grinder and thinks it's okay! I have had almost enough of her!

"What kind of self-involved, lazy, useless, formerly bald dimwit thinks a reward won't eventually come in handy!" We stood there glaring and growling at each other until the challenge progressed. While I was shoveling meat up to Heather, all she did was look disgusted and hardly stuffed it well. I almost exploded, when Trent came up to me.

"Relax Courtney. I know it's frustrating, but I don't want you getting kicked of because of it. Remember, I need you here."

"Okay. But only because it's you. Talk to you soon." Trent ran back to his team. Gwen gave me daggers and Duncan just looked at me like I was pathetic. Whatever. They didn't know how strong my friendship with Trent was. I could care less about their thoughts on us anymore. I felt emptiness crowding around me as Trent left. Why is this happening? I don't need anyone! But, maybe, just possibly I could be lying. I recovered my fallen face and got back in game mode. No way was Gwen or Duncan poking more fun at me. I had finished shoveling the sausage and Heather finished packing it. Why was our sausage so pathetic! I then realized Sierra had used half our meat to make a Cody sculpture! I was about to demand the use of meat Cody when Sierra's weight (and possibly karma) pushed him down the mountain. That's just great! The good news is Owen had eaten all of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot's meat leaving them with no sausage. That is until Mr. Hotstuff stepped in.

"Maybe we could use Owen as the sausage!" Alejandro said happily. I am starting to see why Heather hates this guy.

The other two teams made their way down the hill. After a few minutes of panic I heard DJ's crying, probably from hurting one of the goats Chris warned us about. I hoped Trent was doing alright. Wait! I don't want him to win! But I don't want him to lose. I don't now what I want!

"Quick step on it!" Heather yelled referring to the sausage.

After Gwen said we had nothing to lose, we began to jump on our sausage, eventually forming a sled. We quickly made our way down, losing the sled and rolling past the finish line last.

Chris explained our next challenge was battle slap dancing. Great, we also get an electric shock if we miss a step. I am so going to be the one sitting out. Gwen decided to join me, leaving Heather, Sierra, and Cody to dance. Chris, adding on more humiliation, said one of the dancers would have to wear lederhosen. Sierra was ecstatic for some unknown reason, demanding to let her have them. But in retaliation, Chris gave them to Cody.

After Cody put the suit on, the challenge started. Sierra was actually a great slap dancer, making Cody her inspiration to dance. A few people were getting shocked, while Heather and Leshawna were arguing about Alejandro's motives. I think Heather may actually be into him. But come on, it's **Heather. **

The challenge progressed, until it was one on one battle dance. First person to fall off the platform lost. While deciding who went against who, I went to see Trent, who also decided to sit out.

"Can you believe this? What a stupid challenge" I said.

"I know. I'm glad we sat out. Who do you think will stay in?"

"Not sure. It's a tough choice depending on who gets paired up with who."

"I bet Gwen would have loved to see you up there. Too bad for her."

"Don't mention her. We've gone all day without a single word from her or Duncan. Don't jinx it."

But unfortunately it was too late.

AN: Hehe. Sorry for the cliffhanger! I will write what happens later tonight or tomorrow. Sorry for not a lot of romance in this. I will make up for it!


	10. Chapter 10

"I've had enough of this" Duncan spitted. "Courtney, you can't really want to be friends with this guy."

"Well I do. He is my first best friend and of course, you have to ruin it! Why can't you just settle with the fact that you don't have to deal with me anymore?"

"Because you aren't over me. Don't deny it. I won't believe you."

"What is it going to take to get you to leave? If I wasn't mistaken, you are not over me."

"You Bitch!" Gwen shouted. "Duncan loves me. Not you. Bringing Trent into your little bitch world is low even for you Courtney."

"You know what?" Trent joined in. "I am tired of you two always targeting Courtney. Courtney didn't bring me into her life, I brought myself into it because I wanted to. Why else would anyone associate with anyone at all?"

Gwen and Duncan had run out of words to say. So had I. Trent was angry with them, but not a normal angry. Like angry with a burning passion. I hated seeing him like this. He was usually cool, calm, and collective. Maybe I had dragged him down with me. I backed away from all of them.

"They are right Trent." I said while Trent looked at me with a disbelieving look. Gwen and Duncan's eyes were also on me, but with a more self satisfied expression. "I am hated in this competition and I was not hesitant to leave Duncan injured for money. I don't want that to happen to us. Entering my life was not a smart decision on your part, but I am glad it happened. But I would rather leave our friendship on a good note than do something that would leave it on an awful one. I'm sorry."

"Courtney, I-" Trent started. I could not bear to hear his voice. I was about to shed tears. I had to get away from them, focus on the game to get my mind off it. I quickly walked away. Gwen and Duncan still had smirks on their faces. Why was I born and raised this way? Sure my parents always said winning was most important, but I should have defied them. Now I'm cursed.

I hadn't even realized the challenge was over. We had won again! I celebrated with my team, trying not to think about anything but Trent.

While boarding the plane, I tried my best not to look at Trent. I went into first class and fell asleep easily. Today had been one of the most stressful of my life. I had a dream of standing alone in a room. The wall was made of thoughts from someone's mind. The wall kept closing in, until it was drowning me. When it got that close, I realized the wall was made of my thoughts, and they were suffocating me. I woke up in a cold sweat, with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was gasping for air to make sure I wasn't drowning and looked around. All my teammates were asleep, and barely stirred. I had to get out of bed and walk with my thoughts.

Trent was still awake. I froze and just stared at him. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey Courtney" Trent said sadly.

"Hey Trent."

"Did you really mean what you said earlier today?"

"I don't know. Listen, I don't want you to get hurt, and lose out because of me. It's in your best interest if-"

"I don't care what's in my best interest! I want to talk to you. I don't believe that you can give up so easily on our friendship."

"Your right. I can't. But I have to try. I don't want to lose y-" I was interrupted by Trent's lips crashing against mine. I should have pushed him away. At least, that was what I did with Duncan. But something inside me made me kiss him back. It was a passionate, yet hungry kiss. It was like we had been waiting for this ever since we first spoke. I began to explore his chest, I hadn't realized how toned he was. He wasn't one to show off I guess. His reaction was to remove his shirt and my grey sweatshirt. His hands also explored my curves until I realized what this was leading to. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked, probably worried he went to far.

"Nothing, I really like you. That was fun. But, I don't want to do _this_ on this plane, or in this competition. We can kiss and show affection, but I want to enjoy you, somewhere I enjoy. Not around horrible people who think exploiting people is good television."

"I understand. I feel the same way. At least now nothing can get between us."

"I still want you to be careful. If I get too competitive, snap me out of it _fast._"

"I will. But I doubt I'll have to." Trent smiled. We embraced and I was so relieved. I hoped he was right.

**AN: I hate waiting for new episodes to write longer chapters! But, at least you guys get more social chapters! How nice for you. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, that was a quick flight. We had just been told we were descending to our next location, the Amazon.

"Hey that must be good luck!" Gwen said happily. I can't believe her. Didn't she know the saying that would lead to our doom!

"When a team member predicts good luck, it never turns out well!" Sierra said reading my thoughts. Gwen then began to silently panic. Serves her right, at least if she cause bad luck she'll get voted off. Finally.

"I hope none of the Amazons predicted good luck. That would be disastrous" Chris rang through the speakers. Shut up Chris. We began to land and hit a very bumpy runway. Not the smoothest landing I've experienced. Everyone stumbled out of their seats and got off the plane to examine our surroundings. This place had disease written all over it. I quickly found Trent and clung onto him as if he were bug repellent. He just laughed, probably not worried.

"Alright campers, I like to call today's challenge The Am-Ah-zon race! Teams will hike along this ancient path, choosing your path. When you reach Machu Picchu you will search for golden treasure and whoever finds it first wins the challenge."

"Um, how far is Mucky Pitchit?" Asked Owen.

"Machu Picchu is a hop, skip and a jump from here. Plus eighteen hours. So you'll have to stop at dusk."

We began hiking. This was brutal, and I didn't even have Trent to talk to. Gwen and Duncan were fuming that we had made up, and we hadn't even told them we were together yet. I wasn't eager to either. They would just torment us more. Ignoring them hadn't worked the previous times, and head on arguments were even worse. We couldn't win, so it was best not to upset them.

We finally came to the fork in the road. Everyone else had gone left but Gwen, still trying to make up for the Amazon comment, said it would be better to choose right. Sierra and Cody argued that there was strength in numbers but Heather, who was eager to see Gwen make another mistake, decided to take the chance. I at this point didn't care. It's not like I had a huge chance of being eliminated. We all started on the right path. After a while of walking Cody signaled to us that there were zing zings in the area. Even with that warning, we were still captured and tied to a tree. Gwen reached into Cody's back pocket to get batteries for our walkie-talkie, but got a shot from his EpiPen. Great, she's going to have an adrenalin rush now. Turns out the flashlight and batteries were in his left pocket. When we reached Chris, he didn't consider our situation an emergency even with Gwen acting stupid. I really hate Chris now, and that says a lot. He then ordered us to sing. He's got to be kidding.

**Heather:** _We should've just gone left. We wouldn't be in this mess!_

**Sierra:** _I said so too, but then Gwen used Cody's epipen!_

**Heather:** _Now if he gets bitten,_

**Cody:** _My obituary's written..._

**Sierra:** _Oh, what would I do then?_

**Gwen:** _Tied up in rope is no joke! Spears in our face, get us out of this place. Ain't having the luck that I anticipated. Probably means I'm eliminated. Yeah, I'm out!_

**Heather:** _Ouuut. Oooh, oooh, yeah. Yeah. Yeah._

Since when did Gwen turn into Eminem? Once the song was finished the Zing Zings claimed Heather was some sort of Goddess and untied her. Bitch.

After they fixed her up with a new gold tooth, Chef stormed in claiming a team had already won and that the Zing Zings were just Peruvian teenagers. So much for Heather being a goddess.

We had lost. Just Great. We were at the elimination ceremony and I had convinced Gwen and Sierra to vote off Heather, which they happily agreed. Chris showed our elimination confessionals, showing the 3 of us voting off Heather and Cody voting off Sierra, sending her into a crying fit. Way to be a jerk. And this was coming from me! I was eagerly waiting for Heather to be pushed of the plane, when Chris revealed this to be a non-elimination challenge. Things never go my way.

After going back into economy class, everyone was shocked Heather was still here. I made my way over to Trent and Gwen to Duncan. We, of course, sat on opposite sides of the plane.

"I can't believe Heather is still here," Trent said angrily.

"I know! Chris did it on purpose for the world's stupid entertainment!"

"Well, maybe next time."

"Yeah if no one else messes up. Chris will have no hesitation kicking out the rest of us."

"If you go I go. That's my new motto."

"Really? You would choose me over a million dollars?" He paused to think for a moment.

"Maybe. Definitely Maybe."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I have been lazy but I kicked myself in the butt and here I am!**

I am getting so sick of this competition. I am starting to think a million dollars might be too little to put up with all this! I don't know how much I can do this. Gwen and Duncan here is bad enough but Chris? That's just pure torture.

"Hey Courtney" Trent said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Oh the usual. Duncan being a dick. Gwen glaring at me. I would much rather be with you anyway." He smiled deviously. I punched him playfully.

"Nice try. Anyway just ignore them. Meet me in the cargo hold tonight. Ever since I entered this plane, I've felt like nothing is personal anymore."

"Okay, see you later" He quickly kissed me and left.

I felt a swarm of butterflies in my stomach. I didn't understand why it happened. I never had that feeling with a boy, not even Duncan. Maybe it was because Trent was the first boyfriend I had that wasn't afraid of me. Remembering my loneliness, I frowned and Lindsey caught it. Damn it.

"What's wrong Carly?"

"Nothing, I just really hate not being in first class."

"Oh! Don't worry I'm never in first class! We could be economy buddies. Eeeeeeeeeee!"

With that she skipped away. She may not be the brightest bulb, but at least she is happy. I hate not winning. I never let anything get in my way and am good at almost everything. I should win all the time. What happened?

When the day came to an end, I snuck down to the hold. I swore I saw a steam cloud in the shape of Zeke. But it vanished and when I took a second look. I found Trent waiting for me and smiled.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I'm not, you're late."

"Ha ha. I am never late."

I suddenly got serious. I didn't know where our relationship was going. I was still afraid for Trent, plus I had no idea where he lived.

"Do you like me?"

"Come again?"

"Do you like, genuinely like me?"

"Of course I do! Why do you ask?"

"I just have had enough of meaningless relationships. Duncan had a great impact on that decision."

"Forget about him. I would never do that to you."

"Don't say that. It's possible that you could break up with me."

"Yeah but I won't be a big jerk about it! You believe that don't you?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure."

It was dead silent for a few moments. I started fidgeting, unsure of what to say. Trent's face was unreadable, and he was staring right into my eyes. The fact that I couldn't look away made everything that much more uncomfortable. My voice came out in a whisper when I tried to break the silence.

"So, what now?"

"I guess we should go back o bed. It is getting late."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right."

We stood up slowly and awkwardly. I should have never brought up that conversation. Now he thinks he is a big jerk. As much as I wanted to stay, I didn't know if I could. I could sense badness coming to hit me in the face. I have experienced the feeling enough to know when it's coming. I was making my way up the stairs and were about to go in separate directions, when Trent kissed me. I was taken aback for a minute and just let him kiss me. After I didn't say anything, he walked away still with a blank face. I stood there for a while still unconvinced.

**AN: The next challenge Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot loses, I will bring the story to its climax. I have sort of planned out the end of this story but it all depends on when they lose. It will be awesome when that happens!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yes! Finally I can wrap the story up in a few more chaps because Team Chris is Really Really Hot loses in episode 13! Sorry about not updating, I've been doing some traveling, but I'm back now! SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN PAST THE AMAZON EPISODE DON'T READ FURTHER IF YOU WANT TO WAIT TO SEE OTHER EPISODES! I HAVE SEEN EPISODES UP TO London, ep 13.**

The weeks and challenges rolled by. The only destination that was pleasant was Paris, where Trent and I shared a many kisses. Newfoundland was disgusting, considering DJ and Tyler made out with fish and the fact Heather might actually be in love with Alejandro. Trent and I forgot about our akward conversation as soon as it was finished, but I still felt some unresolved tension. We were above our next destination, but by this time in the competition, I really didn't care. We were stuck back in economy because Chris had a special guest to entertain. At least no one had boasting was making fun of Sierra because she was surfing the web using a pizza box. I walked over to sit by my team. Unfortunately, the only seat available was next to Gwen. Maybe I should try to make amends, just to make sure she didn't vote me off. My plan didn't start off well, because I sat on her hand.

"Ow! Sunburn!" She yelled.

"Ooh. Sorry," I said softly. She didn't seem all that upset, so I was fine so far. I made her a remedy for her sunburn and she was surprisingly grateful. Maybe a nice attitude could work to my advantage. Noah and Owen were still goofing around, but Alejandro was no where to be found.

"Attention helpless competitors! We've been denied permission to land, so get ready to jump!" Chris said over the intercom. His message was met with groans and pleading. Thankfully I got my own parachute, unlike Owen and Noah, who had to share one.

When we got settled on the ground, Chris began to give us our challenge and small tour. I sat next to Trent and Gwen.

"Why are you sitting near her? She is being nothing but trouble," Trent said worried.

"I think Duncan was the influence, Gwen is decent. Besisdes, we don't need people hating us. It's good to have people on your side."

"If you say so. I hope you know what you're doing."

I looked over to Gwen and Duncan who were talking about music. Duncan secretly glared at me, and I just looked had been switched to Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, since DJ was booted. I turned my attention back to Chris, who was explaining how an old serial killer named Jack the Ripper would be hunting us down during the challenge. Great, I hate being hunted. Apparently Jack the Ripper had gotten Alejandro already. Our fisrt challenge was to strip down a guard and find a clue, something no one wanted to do. On top of it all, we had to sing while doing it.

**Owen:** _It's creepy how they stand there_  
_and don't even blink!_  
_I don't wanna see his bum, all naked and pink!_  
**Noah:** _Hey buddy_  
_Can we bribe you..._  
_to strip yourself down?_  
**Owen:** _Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Fish?_  
**Noah:** Don't kill him, you clown!  
**Courtney:** _No way, I can't strip him._  
_Duncan will freak!_  
**Heather:** _And I'm allergic to uniforms._  
**Gwen:** Okay, that's just weak.  
**Sierra:** _I made a vow that Cody's_  
_the only man for me!_  
**Gwen:** Okay, so then I have to do it? Uh, hello! Injury! Ow!  
**Courtney:** _If we're gonna find that clue..._  
**Heather:** _There's only one thing to do!_  
**Sierra:** _Force someone to strip him down!_  
**Courtney, Heather, and Sierra:** _And, sorry, Gwen, that's you!_  
**Gwen:** Ow! Oh, wait!  
**Noah:** _If we're gonna find that clue..._  
**Owen:** _There's only one thing to do!_  
**Noah:** _Force someone to strip him down!_  
**Owen and Noah:** _And Tyler, dude, that's you!_  
**Gwen:** Sierra! Look! It's Cody.  
_And I think he wants to strip._  
**Sierra:** Poor honey! Quick, get out of those things.  
And that will help, I bet.  
**Gwen:** _Yeah, we're gonna find that clue._  
**Heather:** _We're doing what Chris proposed._  
**Courtney:** _Force someone to strip him down!_  
**Courtney, Heather, and Gwen:** _Cause' if we don't, we're hosed!_  
**Courtney:** _Totally ho-oh-Oh-oh-Oh-oh-Oh-oh-osed!_

We found the clue hidden in the guard's suit, and were off. We went on to the next step, losing Cody and Sierra along the way. We had to stretch Heather with chains to get the clue, something Gwen and I really enjoyed. I wonder how Trent, Noah, Duncan and Owen were doing. Trent must hate being with two incompetents. We reached where our clue told us to travel and Gwen an I left Heather outside. The new clue was hidden in a golden egg. (**AN: Here is where I change the story.)**

We quickly rushed outside to discover that Heather was gone. We had no idea where the clue was directing us, so we decided to look again. But a gust of wind carried the clue over to where I saw Trent and his Team running from The Ripper. They became trapped in a corner.

"Trent!" I yelled running to go help him. Gwen also ran over to help Duncan. When I wasn't far from them I stopped abruptly. The Clue was only feet away from me. Trent looked despretely over at me, his eyes pleading for help. It was at this moment in my life I realized why I was truly a bitch. Why I was truly unworthy of friendship and kindness.

I grabbed the clue instead.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of that challenge was a blur. My team won and they were all celebrating while I sat in one of the first class chairs thinking. What did I do? After I grabbed the clue it's like nothing else made sense. As much as I wanted to believe I did the right thing, I knew putting the game before Trent had been a huge mistake. I couldn't stay away from him any longer, so I made my way to economy class. Owen was probably in the confessional and who knows where Alejandro always goes. Only Trent and Duncan were sitting in economy. As soon as I entered I was greeted by the person who I had just about had enough of.

"Hey ex-girlfriend. Is it really that hard for you to keep a friend?" Duncan smirked.

I was done with him and his little goth girl. I stared right at him with a look that needed no words. He backed off immediately.

"If you have even the smallest ounce of intelligence you will leave," I said never taking my eyes off him. He quickly stumbled to his feet and went down the stairs to cargo. All the while Trent didn't even look up, just listened.

I didn't know how he was feeling so I went to sit across from him. The room was silent for a good two minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. But as I was about to speak, Trent's eyes suddenly pierced into mine.

"Just go Courtney. I can tell you're here to say you're sorry but you're not. You never will be," Trent said.

"That's not true! I am sorry! It's just how I was raised! I happen to like winning! And you know what else? What is the big deal? What does it change?"

"It changes everything! It shows that you are still the same Courtney. The one who puts the game before everything else. I believed that you were different on the inside but everyone else is right! You are just some heartless competitor. So why are you even here?"

I was shocked by his words. The scariest thing was that I knew they were true. Then I did something I had done only once. I began to cry.

"So then it's over. We obviously aren't right for each other. I doubt there is anyone right for me," I said between sniffs.

"I guess so," Trent said softly. Just then Chris's voice rang through the speakers.

"Attention flyers! Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot get your butts to the elimination ceremony! One of you has spent your last night on this plane!"

I knew Trent was getting voted off. He did the worst in the challenge, and him being vulnerable at the moment just gives his team even more reason. He began to walk away but stopped abruptly before turning the corner.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. **5**It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. **6**Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. **7**It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

There was a long pause before he spoke one last time.

"Corinthians 13 4-8," He said. And with that he walked away.

His words hung in the air around me. Corinthian 13 4-8 was a passage my parents had neglected to lecture me about. It didn't need explaining though. It made perfect sense.

Later that night I hid behind a pole to watch the elimination ceremony. Alejandro and Owen were safe so now it was between Duncan and Trent. Part of me wanted Trent to stay so I wouldn't have to deal with Duncan anymore. But the other part wanted Duncan to stay, so every time I would see Trent wouldn't inflict anymore pain.

"And the last bag goes to," Chris was saying while Duncan and Trent looked nervous, "Duncan."

No. No it has to be a mistake! Duncan smirked at Trent and waved while Trent put on his parachute. I imagined my parents at home, so proud of me for taking the game by storm. But what they thought no longer mattered.

"Wait stop!" I yelled as Trent was about to leave. They all stared at me curiously.

"I'll go instead. Please." Everyone was speechless, even Duncan. Without waiting for an answer I slowly took the parachute from Trent and jumped out of the plane, kissing the one million dollars goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything else was really a blur for me. Producers met me where I landed and took me to the Aftermath Studio/Hotel. When I walked in everyone stared at me, and then did the most surprising thing. They started applauding. Even though everyone told me I was great and did the right thing, I still felt awful. I locked myself in my room for the next few weeks of challenges, not wanting to watch the show anymore. The weeks went by eventually leading to the talk show staring me and whoever else was kicked off. I will admit I was excited to know who were in the finals, but at the moment I was having trouble remembering who was in the game when I left. All I could think of was Trent. I don't know what I would do if he was waiting for me on the Aftermath stage. I did my make up slowly, trying to kill time. But soon enough, Geoff began introducing the contestants kicked off. I listened carefully for who else had been eliminated.

"Let's give a super big round of applause to our returning friends! Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen!" Geoff said happily.

I froze where I stood. The only thing worse than seeing Trent, is seeing _them._ As if I had no control over myself, my feet started to move onto the stage. When Gwen and Duncan saw me, they had mixtures of smirks and glares on their faces. I reluctantly sat down next to them.

"We are super excited that you guys are here! Sorry about losing out on the million guys. How did it feel to be eliminated?" Geoff asked waiting for someone to answer.

I knew Gwen and Duncan were trying to wait me out so I would have to answer. They thought it would make me suffer. How wrong they were. I couldn't suffer anymore than I already had. I stood up straight and held my chin high confidently and spoke.

"It was disappointing, but relieving. Being on that show is one of the worst experiences someone could have. They pin friend against friend, lover against lover, and erase any sense of dignity you have. I'm almost regretful for not getting out of it sooner," I said proudly.

Everyone was silent and then once again, erupted in applause. Who knew speaking my mind would have such an impact. Duncan just rolled his eyes, but I saw a flicker of respect and kindness in Gwen's eyes. When she caught me staring, she regained her glare. I stared at her a few more seconds, with pleading eyes.

"That is so true Courtney. Let's get into the juicy stuff shall we? What was it like competing against Duncan and Gwen?" Geoff asked.

"Awful. That's all that can describe it. Not only would they not cut me any slack, they rubbed their relationship and my mistakes in my face every day! They didn't deserve the million," I said harshly.

"Oh and you did?" Duncan interjected. This of course got the crowd even more interested, realizing a fight was about to break out.

"I didn't say that. I probably deserved it even less than you did! But at least I'll admit that!" I shouted back now standing up. Duncan and I were face to face now, yelling at each other in front of the world. Surprisingly, Gwen hadn't tried to defend Duncan, In fact she didn't even speak the whole time. I stopped yelling and looked at her. Duncan soon realized I had stopped and looked where I was looking. Gwen raised her eyes to meet mine.

"Gwen, I'm sorry for all I've done to you because of my hatred towards Duncan. I didn't mean anything I said about you. We had tried to be friends once, what happened?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. We were forced to be enemies. It sounds so stupid now. We had a lot in common and we got along fine. I'm sorry too," she said right before taking my hand. I squeezed her hand for a few seconds before looking to Duncan. I could tell he still hated me, but he loved Gwen more.

"If you stay out of my business, I'll stay out of yours. Deal?" he says as he extends his hand.

I smile brightly and shake it.

"Deal."


	16. Chapter 16

A few more weeks passed, and I'll admit they weren't that bad. Gwen and I were growing close again and even Duncan and I started to tease each other again, even if there was a little tension. Unfortunately, my heart still yearned to see Trent. Not just Trent though, a Trent that still loved and smiled about me, but I knew this was never going to happen. Trent probably hated me with a passion. I pushed these thought out of my head as I saw Gwen running up to me.

"Courtney! Did you hear? We are finally finding out who wins Total Drama World Tour tomorrow! That means the people kicked off will have their interviews tonight. You'll see Trent again!" She said with kind eyes.

I guess my expression wasn't what she was expecting because her face fell along with mine. She had forgotten that I hadn't left Trent on a good note.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Courtney. I shouldn't have said anything! I am such an idiot," Gwen said with an annoyed expression.

"No Gwen, it's alright. I have to face him sooner or later even if it's not a happy reunion," I said softly.

She smiled sadly and gave me a sympathetic hug. Well, as sympathetic as a goth could be, which was just enough. I smiled as she walked away. I continued walking around the studio, still at war with my thoughts. I hadn't realized how much time had passed since the morning. Geoff was already in make up getting ready for the show. I wonder how much longer I have until I see Trent. At this moment I began to sweat heavily and freak out until a reassuring hand touched my shoulder.

"Don't be such a worry wort princess. If anyone has taught me about confidence and stubbornness its you. It'll be okay," Duncan said and walked away smiling.

His words calmed me to some degree, but as soon as I heard Geoff's voice on stage I panicked.

"Welcome to the Aftermath ladies and gentlemen!" Geoff's loud voice rang out. Just bring on the eliminated already!

"Courtney, take your place in the stands on the stage please. The show has started and you're the only one not up there," a stagehand told me. I hadn't realized I had been frozen in the same spot for 30 minutes. Even Duncan and Gwen, who were always late, were sitting down ushering me to join them. I shook my head to get focused and quickly ran to sit before someone else noticed. I smiled at the crowd as I joined everyone, an amazing skill for someone who was on the verge of tears.

"And now would everyone please welcome your eliminated contestants!" Geoff's voice rang out. My head snapped to where the eliminated started to enter. Apparently Cody was still in the game (he's in a tiebreaker with Alejandro right now) and Sierra was following him until the end. Which only left one person to join the peanut gallery. Trent.

"Please welcome Trent back everybody!" Geoff said in his normal party boy way. But I couldn't help but catch the unsure and nervous glance he shot me. He then smiled and gave me a discrete thumbs up.

Trent walked onto the stage slowly. He was still just as handsome as I remember him. He smiled and waved at the crowd, looking completely unfazed. Could he really not care if I was there or not? He didn't even search the gallery with his eyes to look for me. He just sat down calmly next to Geoff.

"Welcome back my main man! How was getting kicked off? I hope it wasn't too hard on you," Geoff said. Nice choice of wording. Not. Of course it was bad! I waited for Trent to confirm this but he still kept on a smile.

"It was actually pretty smooth for me compared to early on. Most of the tension and the cameras were on Heather and Alejandro so I was cool," Trent said calmly. He was cool? He lost his Girlfriend and had no friends left in the game! Except maybe Cody, but he was always dealing with Sierra. How could things have been cool?

"So buddy, I'm sorry to ask this but did anything bad happen to you on the show? Anything you wish you could take back?" Geoff said shooting me a quick glance. I appreciated that he was trying to help me get the conversation with Trent started, but it wasn't working as well as it should have.

"Well man, the show wasn't really that bad. I wouldn't take back anything. Not at all hard on my physical being or emotions like TDI was," Trent smiled, still unfazed. There was no way he didn't care that I was there. That he couldn't see I was on the verge of tears. That he couldn't see my ripping heart! I shot straight up from my seat.

"You liar!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or the Taylor Swift song I will be using (don't shoot me)**

As soon as I spoke out I wanted to shrink back into my seat. The whole audience went silent, with the occasional gasp every few seconds. Trent turned slowly to look at me, and I froze where I stood. I had to think of something to rescue me, I had to say something! I opened my mouth but it was Trent who spoke.

"Oh really? I'm the liar?" Trent said. I could see him getting angrier by the second. Angry with me. Now, I was still Courtney, so this kinda set me off.

"YES REALLY! How can act like everything is cool and say that I meant absolutely nothing to you? I know I was wrong and you have the complete right to never want to have anything to do with me again, but I want to know the truth about how you felt! And don't say I was just some fling or a shoulder to cry on," I said now confident with myself. I didn't even mind that tears were falling.

There was a long pause. Too long. My palms got sweaty but I wasn't giving up this battle. I felt a hand clasp my own in reassurance, and looked down to see Gwen giving me an encouraging nod. I smiled lightly at her and then at Duncan, who was holding Gwen's shoulder as if to pass his encouragement through her. I looked up again, right as Trent was about to speak.

"I never said you didn't mean anything to me. I just didn't feel like dealing with the emotion, I was afraid. Courtney, out of anyone I've ever met you are the most arrogant, whiny, and frustrating," he said boldly. I hung my head, but then he continued. "But you are also the most brilliant, powerful, and most beautiful. I may not always like you, but I'll always love you," he said softly as he began to smile.

I couldn't believe it. No one had ever said that to me. Not even my parents. Slightly forgetting Trent, I turned to the camera, almost as if it was a portal to the couch where my parents were watching this all unfold. And for once, I didn't care if they saw. I slowly walking down from my seat on the stands, one foot in front of the other, towards Trent. I stopped when we were face to face. I searched his face one last time for any hesitation. There was none. Streams of joyous tears spewed from my eyes as I jumped into his arms in a tight hug.

"I love you too," I said between sniffles. Our foreheads touched and we leaned in for the most passionate kiss I had ever had. It wasn't like it was in the movies, where the sparks fly and fireworks go off in your stomach. It was much, much better than that.

The whole audience erupted in cheers and whistles. I ran and hugged Gwen tightly, and then she ran to hug Trent. I approached Duncan, who had his arms crossed over his chest. I opened my arms in front of him.

"Come on, you know you're happy for me. I know you're happy for everything," I smiled. He opened his mouth as if to say no, which made my smile drop slightly, but then out of no where he picked me up in a huge hug. We joined Gwen and Trent, almost as if we had been the best of friends forever. SO weird how quickly things change. I looked to each of them and spoke,

"Told you so. _I am_ always right."

**Later that Night**

With everything resolved, Geoff thought it would be good to have a get together in the main room of the studio. We were all dancing, cracking jokes, and breaking things. Gwen and Duncan were rocking out to the metal song that was playing and I laughed at how much fun they were having. I beat Noah in a game of chess and set Cody up with Sierra for one dance, promising him a whole 10 minute conversation with Gwen. I played some mindless game of paintball with Izzy and Owen and even comforted Heather about Alejandro over punch. I gave a thumbs up to Tyler and Lindsay who were kissing by Geoff and Bridgette, who were messing with the music selection. I hugged Leshawna, who was talking with Harold about more of his "mad skills." I can't believe at the beginning of the show I had not cared about all these guys and their business, where now I wanted to be in their lives as long as possible. I sighed happily and leaned against the wall to watch people dancing as a love song came on. I realized the song as one of my favorites immediately, Enchanted by Taylor Swift. As the song started, I saw Trent emerge from the crowd. He came up to me with a hand extended. I took it happily, and we began to dance.

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
_

_Same old tired, lonely place  
_

_Walls of insincerity  
_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  


_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
_

_The playful conversation starts  
_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
_

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
_

_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

I rested on Trent's shoulder, and smiled brightly, not caring about the future. I looked at all my friends around me and at that moment I was sure my heart would burst with joy.

**END**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I packed up my things, trying to think of all that had happened in the past 6 months since the end of Total Drama World Tour. My parents hadn't been very happy with my decisions, but I told them I would live my life how I wanted and went to live with Gwen. Living with her was amazing, for she became my best friend all over again. Duncan came by frequently and we watched movies and went out to eat and goof off together. I paused to fold my camisole and put it neatly in my suitcase. Trent, we found out, only lived a quick 30 minute drive away and we saw him often. Our relationship was as strong as ever and I still remember our first dance like it was yesterday. All my fellow competitors on Total Drama went home to be with their families and to escape Chris while they could. I kept in touch with all of them and even started a chatroom where we could all talk to each other without stupid fans and gossipers listening in.

I closed my suitcase securely, and checked to make a list of things to expect. I heard Gwen curse from her room, probably having trouble taming her packed closet. I chuckled lightly and went to sit next to the window. I smiled brightly at the rising sun, and thought of how much I was dreading, yet anticipating the rest of the day. I heard a car honk outside, and saw that Duncan was here to pick us up.

"Courtney time to go! Can you help me with my suitcase!" Gwen hollered from the front door.

"Come on girls! We are going to miss our flight outta here!" Duncan yelled.

Oh! And I forgot to include one last thing. Chris is recruiting us for his newest show, along with all the other contestants in Total Drama history. Total Drama Reunion he calls it.

Here we go again.


End file.
